The present disclosure relates generally to containers for products, and more particularly relates to paper-based composite containers for off-gassing products.
Paper-based composite containers for off-gassing products (e.g., refrigerated dough) have been in the marketplace for many years. A typical dough can has a can body formed of a paperboard body ply wrapped helically about an axis such that a butt joint is defined between the adjacent edges of successive helical turns of the body ply. An impervious liner is attached to the inner surface of the body ply, and a peelable label is attached to the outer surface of the body ply. The label holds the butt joint closed until the consumer is ready to open the container. The ends of the can body are closed by metal end closures that are seamed onto the ends of the can body. To open the container, the label is peeled off to expose the butt joint. Often, the pressure of the expanded dough in the container is sufficient to open the butt joint once the label is removed. Otherwise, the butt joint is pressed or rapped against an edge of a countertop to cause it to open. The dough product is removed through the opening created by the separated butt joint.
Paper-based composite containers for other off-gassing products (e.g., roasted coffee) may also be desirable as alternatives to metal-based and plastic-based containers.
Generally, containers for off-gassing products require some type of provision for dealing with the pressure increase that occurs in the container when the products give off gases. Various approaches to this problem have been tried. Some containers include vents to vent the excess gases to the outside of the container, so that the container will not become bulged or distorted by the internal gas pressure. Other containers are designed to have portions that can expand outwardly to reduce the internal pressure, but in a manner that is not aesthetically displeasing.
Heretofore, commercial composite dough containers have employed the venting approach. In some cases, the metal end closures have been seamed onto the can body in such a way that a vent passage is defined between the end closures and the can body.